Upcoming productions
2016 July * 19 July - ** Insight Editions reference book, Redshirt's Little Book of Doom, by Robb Pearlman and Anna-Maria Jung. ** Insight Editions reference book, Hidden Universe: A Travel Guide to Vulcan, by Dayton Ward. ** The 2017 edition of Star Trek: Ships of the Line, from Universe Publishing. ** The 2017 edition of the Star Trek Daily Calendars, from Universe Publishing. ** The of the Star Trek Engagement Calendars, from Universe Publishing. * 22 July - to be released. * 26 July - Star Trek: Legacies #2, Best Defense, by David Mack. * 29 July - Star Trek Beyond - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack, from Varese Sarabande. August * 2 August - ** IDW Publishing's of . ** Aurum Press Ltd's The Impossible Has Happened: The Life and Work of Gene Roddenberry, Creator of Star Trek, by Lance Parkin. * 3 August - "Connection, Part 2" from IDW Publishing. * 9 August - Running Press reference book and model, Star Trek: Light-Up Shuttlecraft by Chip Carter. * 16 August - The of the Star Trek Poster Calendars, from Universe Publishing. * 24 August - "Star Trek: 50th Anniversary Cover Celebration" from IDW Publishing. * 30 August - ** Star Trek: Legacies #3, Purgatory's Key, by Dayton Ward and Kevin Dilmore. ** The Fifty-Year Mission: The Next 25 Years, by Mark A. Altman and Edward Gross. September * 1 September - Star Trek: The Human Frontier, 2nd edition, by Michèle and Duncan Barrett. * 5 September - Star Trek: Department of Temporal Investigations eBook, Time Lock, by Christopher L. Bennett. * 6 September - Star Trek: 50 Artists 50 Years, from CBS Consumer Products and Titan Books. * 27 September - ** Star Trek: Prey #1, Hell's Heart, by John Jackson Miller. ** The , from Universe Publishing. * 28 September - "Star Trek: Waypoint, Issue 1", from IDW Publishing. October * 4 October - Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6 from IDW Publishing. * 18 October - becker&mayer! reference book, Star Trek Encyclopedia fourth edition. * 25 October - Star Trek: Prey #2, The Jackal's Trick, by John Jackson Miller. November * 1 November - ** Star Trek, Volume 13 from IDW Publishing. ** Star Trek: The Classic UK Comics, Volume 2 from IDW Publishing. ** The Best of Star Trek: Volume 2 - Fifty Years of Star Trek from Titan Comics. * 29 November - Star Trek: Prey #3, The Hall of Heroes, by John Jackson Miller. December * 27 December - Pocket TOS novel, The Face of the Unknown, by Christopher L. Bennett. ;Unknown * Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. 2017 __NOEDITSECTION__ January *January 2017 - [[Untitled Star Trek series|Untitled Star Trek series]] is expected to be released on CBS All Access. * 31 January - Pocket TNG novel, Headlong Flight, by Dayton Ward. February * 28 February - Pocket DS9 novel, The Long Mirage, by David R. George III. http://www.shastrix.com/books/star-trek-forthcoming.php March * 7 March - Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation from Titan Books. * 28 March - Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. April * 25 April - Star Trek: Section 31 novel, Control, by David Mack. December * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. 2018 __NOEDITSECTION__ ;To be announced * Untitled work by David R. George III. * Untitled Pocket TNG novel by Dayton Ward. 2019 __NOEDITSECTION__ ; To be announced * A fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 http://trekmovie.com/2016/04/30/is-paramount-gearing-up-for-star-trek-4/ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt4756228/ +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999